Reload
by AngelInMyPen
Summary: Human AU. Sollux goes to bed late for the third time and finds Karkat wearing something strange... Fic for Bee!


**Haha I'm so happy that Prompt Generator gave me an easy prompt. Anyways, written for a _great friend_ because its her day, yay! (Yes Bee that is you). I tried to keep the smut as low as possible. Also, Sollux is an intern as a software engineer hehe. I'd say they're eighteen, yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it uvu**.

* * *

Sollux Captor looked up from his laptop wearily. He had been up for four hours now, working of course.

Closing his laptop, he rubbed weakly at his eyes. He knew Karkat would be furious. After skipping sleep with him for three days straight, he had promised he'd come to bed early. But it wasn't /his/ fault that people were so stupid and screwed up so easily when handling software.

Stretching, Sollux got up on his numb feet, slightly limping, as he made his ways up the stairs, wondering what he should say to Karkat.

When he arrived at the bedroom door, he was surprised to find it open.

He cautiously stepped inside, fully expecting to be assaulted. His eyes darted around the room, miserably missing the obvious that was right in front of his face.

"Were you always this fucking stupid?" A mad, but controlled, voice crashed upon Sollux's ears. Wincing, he looked over to the bed in front of his eyes; wondering how he had missed that.

"What the fuck..." Sollux trailed off, eyes going wide.

"That's it? That's all you fucking have to say for yourself?" The voice said again. It was obviously Karkat but...

"What the flippin' shit are you wearing?!" Sollux would've screamed if it wasn't for the fact that he was tired as hell.

"Does it matter who it's for?" Karkat dismissed, picking at the hem of his clothes. "Besides, it's not for /you/."

"But...What?" Sollux asked, thoroughly confused.

"Can't your stupid binary head recognize this?" Karkat hissed. "It's a fucking mixture of satin and lace and fluff derived from the finest of fluff creatures! A mixture that should never be worn in public!"

"I know what it is, but why are /you/ wearing it?"

"Say it then." Karkat demanded, ignoring his earlier question.

"What?"

"If you know what it is, say it. Outloud. Say it." Karkat pestered. Unconsciously quoting from one of his RomCom movies.

Sollux sighed, knowing he couldn't win. "It's fucking lingerie, I know." He stated bluntly, blushing. "But _why_ are you wearing it?" He asked again.

"Are you deaf?" Karkat sneered,"I told your dead ears already, it's not for you."

"Well then _who_?"

"For someone who _cares_."

Sollux sighed for the millionth time. "Yes because there is nothing caring about staying up late to make money."

"Yes."

"Well, can I at least go to sleep?"

"No."

"...Sex?"

"Not with a fucker like you."

Sollux shook his head; no way winning with just talking.

Taking a big stride, Sollux was directly in front of Karkat's little scrunched up angry face when he leaned over and kissed him.

Karkat pushed him away. "What part of 'I'm mad at you bastard!' did you not understand?" He demanded.

"The part where you said that you weren't wearing that for me and pretty much everything else."

"Ass."

"Taken."

Once again, Sollux tried for a kiss and this time Karkat didn't push away; letting him snake his tongue into his heated mouth.

A sharp gasp escaped from him when Sollux bit down, hard, on his lower lip.

"What was that for?!" He demanded.

"For playing tough, now shut up or I'll leave so many hickeys on you, you'd have to wear a turtle neck." Sollux threatened and for once Karkat did as he was told.

While engaged in a heated kiss, Sollux trailed his hand up Karkat's body, feeling the combination of soft skin on the front of his hand, satin on the back. Karkat shivered in response.

Finally, Sollux broke of the kiss, and bit the tip of Karkat's ear before leaving sloppy kisses on his neck; occasionally biting near the collar-bone area.

Meanwhile, Karkat took to burying his hand in the confines of hair, allowing moans to escape his lips despite his pride.

They both flipped on the bed, laying down; Karkat on top of Sollux. Their hips grinding into each other.

Sollux didn't mind when Karkat wrapped his legs around him. Didn't care when he urged him to strip. He was grateful for the attention, not that he'd tell Karkat that.

Once lubing up generously, Sollux slipped into Karkat, the other shamelessly moaning loudly as he rocked up and down.

Sollux had one hand rubbing at Karkat's collar-bone, where he knew that was Karkat's sweet-spot. His other hand stroked up and down Karkat's cock. Letting his thumb slide over the sensitive head.

Karkat tightened suddenly and Sollux let the moans riddled with Karkat's name slip out of his mouth. His orgasm struck and he came inside Karkat.

Karkat bit his lower lip as he felt heat fill up inside of him.

Taking hold of the hand on his cock, he urged Sollux to go faster. He bounced up and down rigorously.

Finally he found his release, coming hard on Sollux and his hand.

After a few more thrusts, Sollux drew out of Karkat. He flopped down on the bed with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around Karkat, urging him to lay down.

"No...I hate cuddling after sex...you know that." Karkat panted. It was true though, he complained about being to sweaty and hot to lay with someone else.

"Then what about cuddling after sex?" Sollux begged sarcastically.

Karkat rolled his eyes, giving in. He kissed Sollux again, letting the other wrap his arms around him.

They lay like that for a while; each left to muse in their own thoughts.

Finally, Sollux broke the silence, asking, "Hey, who were you wearing that ridiculous outfit for anyways?"

Karkat mumbled something incomprehensible in reply.

"Speak up."

Again Karkat's voice was unclear and muffled.

"Wow at this rate you'd be a popular voice actor. Now seriously, who?"

"Jake from State Farm okay?" Karkat almost shouted.

"What?" A smirk played out on Sollux's lips.

"You heard it you fucker."

"Yeah but you know that's not /real/ right?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I watch T.V., I know. That's why you were coming to bed late."

Sollux just laughed.


End file.
